


Take It Slow

by SpookyBren



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dating, M/M, PTSD, Sex eventually, joshler - Freeform, service dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was in the military and was discharged with shrapnel injuries and  PTSD.</p><p>Josh has a daughter.</p><p>Tyler is the owner of a Diner.</p><p>They meet.</p><p>Joshler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First class Sargent Joshua William Dun had been honourably discharged from the military due to shrapnel injury and PTSD. Shortly after his discharge he was given a Service dog, Duke, to help him with daily anxiety and with PTSD episodes. Josh also has a 6 year old daughter who stayed with his parents when he was deployed. He is a single father, his girlfriend had been killed in a car accident when their daughter was 3.

Josh had scars all over his left leg and the right side of his abdomen near his ribs. He had been caught in a bomb attack and was hit from both sides. He had to go to physical therapy three times a week. Josh just got home from one of his appointments and strolled through the door of his parents house. Once inside with the door shut he let Duke off his leash.

"Daddy!" His daughter, Sorrin screeched happily grabbing hold of him and hugged him tightly. Josh kept a groan of pain to himself and hugged her back.

"Hey sweetie" Josh smiled.

"Are we gonna go to the diner where you met mommy like you promised?" Sorrin asked.

"We sure are Button. Just let me go to the bathroom and say hi to grandma and grandpa and we'll go" 

Josh hurried to the bathroom and took care of business, then went to the kitchen where his parents were.

"Hi honey, how was therapy?" His mother asked kissing her son's cheek.

"It was good, still kinda painful but better than last time" 

"We're glad you're improving"

"Thanks dad. Hey I promised Sorrin I'd take her to that diner and she's beggin' to go now"

"Okay, you two have fun" Josh smiled at his mom and dad as he left the room. As he made his way to the front of the house he saw that his daughter had already gotten Duke on his leash and was ready to go.

"Hey you got him ready all by yourself?" 

"Yep!" Sorrin smiled happily.

"Good job" he said and high fives his daughter. "Okay, let's go!"

After the short walk to the diner they had arrived and Josh opened the door and stepped aside.

"After you m'lady" Sorrin giggled and skipped through the door, Josh and Duke followed her in.

They found a nice booth near the front and sat across from each other. Josh layed Duke on the floor under the table. The father and daughter were in the middle of a conversation about how grandpa spilled his coffee because he was being silly, when a waitress interrupted.

"Sir, there are no dogs allowed in her" she said matter o factly. Josh's eyebrows knotted together.

"He's a service dog, as you can see it says on his vest" Josh said.

"Well he's not allowed in this diner."

"I have the right to bring him anywhere with me because I need him in case something happens." By this time Josh's anxiety started to increase.

"What could possibly happen that you need to bring that mut into a diner where people are eating?" 

Josh felt the begining of an anxiety attack coming on and so did Duke, so he sat up and put his head on Josh's knee and whimpered a little. 

"Sir you need to leave" the waitress prodded.

Josh was physically shaking by now and tears are threatening to spill, but trying to keep his composure for his daughter.

"What's going on here?" A man asked. Josh assumed he was the manager.

"He brought a dog in and won't leave after I asked him to." The man look at Josh and then the dog.

"Jess, what does that Vest say?" He asked. Jess squinted as she read. "Service dog, do not pet" "Sorry it's a what?" "A service dog sir" "Exactly, now leave this man and his daughter alone"

"He shouldn't have a kid if he needs a service dog" Jess mumbled.

"Excuse me? What was that?" The man turned to Jess again. "You know what Jess you're fired, you have no respect and you heckle my costumers and make people uncomfortable. Get your stuff and leave"

Josh started to calm down and was about to thank the man before the place erupted in applause and cheering and in the moment a plate crashed to the floor which made Josh jump, his breath quickened and his mind flashed back to when he was overseas, to when he had gotten injured. 

The man noticed and shushed everyone.

"Hey man are you okay?" He asked but Josh didn't respond.

"Daddy has PDST" Sorrin spoke up. "Dukey helps him"

Sorrin had butchered the lettering but the man knew what she meant. Duke kept nudging Josh and whimpering. He nudged Josh's hand onto his head and that seemed to bring Josh back. He blinked a couple times and took a deep breath.

"You okay man?" The manager asked again softly.

Josh nodded and cleared his thought.  
"Yeah, sorry. We'll go" Josh began to get up but the man stopped him.

"Hey no, please stay, meal's on the house"

Josh paused for a moment and looked at his daughter's begging eyes. She's wanted to come here for so long.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, okay. Thank you"

The man smiled and took out a note pad.  
"What can I get you?" He asked. As Sorrin was telling him what she wanted Josh took the time to actually look at the man. He saw his name tag read Tyler, and his had brown hair and a couple tattoos peeking out of his sleeves.

"And you?" Tyler asked turning to Josh.

"Uh, I'll have the garden burger and fries please" Tyler nodded and smiled at Josh. Josh smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh and Sorrin had gone back to the diner every Friday night since the first time. Sorrin loved it because her dad would tell her stories about her mom and Josh liked it because he got to see Tyler.

Josh knew he was bisexual since he was a teenager and he couldn't help falling for the sweet brown haired man.

Today Josh didn't plan on going anywhere because his ribs were killing him. Sometimes his shrapnel injuries would act up so much that painkillers wouldn't have any effect. But Sorrin was begging him all morning so he put on a strong face for his daughter and gave in. So he, Sorrin and Duke made their way to the small diner. It was later than they usually went so they didn't get to sit at their regular booth. 

Josh held his side in pain as he sat down, he took a deep breath once he was seated and pointed to the ground, telling Duke to lie down.

"Hey, I was worried you two weren't coming today" Tyler said as he approach the table.

"Yeah, well this little one wouldn't stop yakin' about it" Josh replied poking his daughter's nose. She stuck out her tongue. Both Josh and Tyler chuckled.

"What can I get you" Tyler asked.

"Fries for her, pizza for me" he paused a moment. "and your number also for me" Josh said swiftly. Tyler nodded writing down the order until he heard the last part then he paused and looked up blushing.

Josh was biting his lip with a cute smile on his face. 

"Uhh, c-coming r-right up" Tyler stuttered and turned around going toward the kitchen.

Tyler came back with the food with a smile but nothing else. This disappointed Josh a little but he didn't show it.

"Thank you" he said.

-

After Josh and Sorrin finished their meal Tyler brought them their check.

Josh took out his wallet and opened the check to see a piece of paper with a phone number sprawled across it and a smiley face. Josh smiled and stuffed it into his pocket and payed for the meal, also leaving a tip.

When Josh stood up he winced and Duke looked up at him.

"I'm okay Dukey. Come one Sorr, I bet grandma and grandpa miss you."

"Daddy can we all watch Nemo when we get home?"

"You bet we can"

"And we can have popcorn?"

"Sure" 

"And pop!"

"Don't push it girly" Josh poked his daughters nose and she giggled.

"Come on we gotta get home" and with that they left out the door but not before Josh gave Tyler a smile and a wave goodbye.

-

Josh was a little way behind Sorrin as they walked through the door. Once his mother saw him she knew he was in quite a lot of pain.

"Oh honey. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine Ma"

"Oh that's bull and we both know it. Go lie down, get some rest we'll watch Sorrin"

"She wants to watch Nemo, and have popcorn" Josh mumbled.

"Okay" His mother said as she led him towards his bedroom.

"No, I'll just lie on the couch"

"Sweetie you need to rest properly"

"I want to spend time with you guys, I just got home a couple months ago after being away for almost a year. I need to make up for lost time. I'm fine. I know when I can't handle it"

Josh's mom looked at him defeated. "Okay. You're right, I can't make you do anything anymore no matter how much I want to" she said and smiled. "Go lie down I'll make the popcorn"

Josh nodded. "Thanks" he mumbled and made his was to one of the couches and is thankful that Sorrin was sitting with his dad and didn't want to lie on him.

That's the last this Josh remembered thinking about before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh tossed and turned in the middle of the night, his mind remembering the horrors of war. He shot up in his bed, which he didn't remember moving to, breathing heavily. 

When he calmed down he drifted back to sleep.

\--

The next morning Josh could barely move. Not only was his side still killing him but now his leg was too. Josh winced and yelped as he tried to roll out of bed.

"Damnit" he growled and tried to catch his breath. He decided he would stay in bed for now and text Tyler since he hadn't yet. He grabbed his phone from the night stand and punched in Tyler's number.

Josh: good morning Ty

A couple minutes later Tyler replied.

Tyler: morning! How'd you sleep?

Josh: not great but it's okay. Hbu

Tyler: sorry man. I slept fine

Tyler: hey are you free today?

Josh: I am, but too much pain today. Can't get outta bed.

Tyler: I'm sorry :( 

Josh: don't be. I knew what I was getting myself into when I joined the Marines

As Josh hit send his daughter skipped into his room and jumped on the bed.

"Daddy!" 

Josh groaned in pain.

"Sweetie please don't jump"

"Sorry Daddy. Can we go to the park today?" Sorrin asked.

"Sorry button, daddy's not feeling well today. Maybe grandma and grandpa will take you"

Sorrin pouted but knew that Daddy couldn't do whatever he wanted all the time. Sometimes she would play with grandma and grandpa and wouldn't see Daddy all day because he didn't get out of bed.

"I'll go ask grandpa" she said and gave her dad a hug and kiss.

"Love you baby"

"Love you Daddy"

Josh smiled, watching her as she left. God he loved her with all his heart. She was the best thing to that's ever happened to him. Josh looked back to his phone.

Tyler: well hey I'm glad you're safe now

Josh smiled.

Josh: Me too :)

\--

Later that day Josh's parents both took Sorrin to the park, leaving him alone. Josh insisted he would be fine and that they should both spend time with Sorrin together.

While half way into Harry Potter, Josh's stomach growled loudly.

"Really? Couldn't you wait until mom got home?" Josh asked his stomach and was answered with another growl.

"Damn alright, let's try to get to the kitchen without dying" 

Josh took a deep breath and pushed himself up and off his bed with a groan. Pain shot through his body and he swore loudly but kept going. Duke followed him nervously.  
He made it half way to the kitchen when he had to stop because the pain was too much. He ended up lowering himself to the ground which a whimper and hitting his head against the wall in frustration.

"Damnit" Josh swore and pulled out his phone.  
He didn't know when his mom dad and daughter would be home and didn't want to disrupt them so he texted Tyler.

Josh: Hey u busy?

About 5 minutes later Tyler replied.

Tyler: No, why? Whats up?

Josh: sorry to ask but, I'm alone and tried to get to kitchen but hurt too much now stuck on floor need help

Tyler: oh Josh! What's your address?

Josh texted Tyler his address and waited until there was a knock at the door. 

"Josh?" He heard Tyler's muffled voice.

"It's open!" He shouted. Tyler opened the door and hurried to find Josh. He found him in the middle of the hall looking quite miserable.

"Oh Josh" Tyler cooed and wrapped an arm around Josh to help him up but Josh yelped at his touch.

"Agh! Other side other side" 

"Shit sorry!" Tyler moved around to Josh's other side and helped him up. "Where?" Tyler asked.

"Couch" Josh struggled. Tyler slowly helped Josh over to the couch, lowered him down and got him comfy.

"Thanks" Josh whispered.

"Hey no problem. Why did you try to get up alone?"

"I got hungry" Josh chuckled.

Tyler smiled. "How about I order you a pizza? My treat."

"No, I can pay, I've bugged you enough"

"Hey who said you're bugging me? Josh you needed help. I'm more than happy to help. Now, what kind of pizza do you like?"

Josh smiled. "To be honest I could eat anything. You pick."

Tyler scoffed. "Alright Jishwa" he did and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of his favorite pizza place, ordering two medium pizzas, one cheese and one with everything on it.

After the pizza's arrived, which Tyler payed for because Josh was already having a bad day, the two boys sat on the couch, well Josh lied with his legs resting on Tyler's lap, and they were watching fight club when Josh's family came home.

"Josh we're home!" His mother shouted.

"I know mom I can see you" Josh said as he peered over the back of the couch.

"Oh who's this?"

"That's Tyler, he works at the diner I take Sorrin to"

"I own it actually" Josh paused and looked at Tyler.

"You own it?" He asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, also the manager though"

"Okay. This is Tyler he owns the diner I take Sorrin to" Josh said chuckling.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Tyler" Mrs Dun said.

"You too ma'am" Tyler replied with a smiled.

"Daddy! I picked you a flower!" Sorrin said excitedly running up to her dad.

"Wow thanks babe. This is the best flower I've ever gotten, the prettiest too, just like you" Josh said and poked his daughter's nose. She smiled and then noticed Tyler sitting at the other end of the couch.

"Why is diner man here?" She questioned.

"Sweetie his name is Tyler. He's here because I invited him over"

"Ohh, is he your boyfriend now?" Josh's eyes went wide and he huffed awkwardly.

"Uh, no sweetie, uh how about you go put my flower in some water okay?"

"Okay" Sorrin smiled and skipped away into the kitchen.

Josh looked or at Tyler.

"Sorry about that"

Tyler smiled big.

"It's okay. Hey I should go, my sister wanted to come over for dinner"

"Yeah okay. I would walk you to the door but y'know" Josh said gesturing to his body.

"Of course. Hey i'll talk to you later. Have a good night"

"You too Ty. Bye" and with that Tyler let himself out and Josh was left with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry this chapter took so long. 
> 
> Here's my Instagram if you want to follow, I post alot of tøp pictures! @spooky_beebo
> 
> Comments are welcome.


	4. Pizza date

It had been a couple weeks since Tyler had come to Josh's rescue. And since then Josh made his physical therapy sessions a half hour longer to work on his leg more.

Josh and Tyler had also gone on a date since then. Nothing special just went to Tyler's house to watch movies since Josh's leg was still bugging him a bit. Tyler had also asked Josh out again and Josh agreed but said it had to be something different, Josh didn't like the stereotypical dinner dates. He told Tyler to "think outside the box" and so Tyler did.

Tyler borrowed his friend Mark's truck and threw a bunch of blankets and pillows in the back. He also had a couple pizzas and some red bull in the back seat, along with his ukulele. He drove to Josh's house, parked and went up and knocked on the door.

Sorrin opened the door. "Tyler!" She cried happily and hugged him.

"Hey chicky" Tyler smiled hugging her back. Just then Josh came limping quickly to the door.

"Sorr, don't open the door without an adult" Josh knew it was just Tyler but he didn't want his daughter getting into that habit.

"Sorry Daddy" she said and hugged him.

"It's okay just make sure me or grandma or grandpa is with you next time okay?"

"Okay"

"Alright, hey I bet Duke would love to cuddle and watch a movie with you" Josh smiled. Sorrin smiled back and ran away to find their dog.

"Hey" Josh smirked at Tyler who was blushing a bit. 

"Hey, you ready?" He asked.

"Yep"

Josh followed Tyler out to the car. They got in and Tyler drove them to a beach and backed into the parking spot so the truck bed was facing the beach. They both get out and hop in the back, Tyler bringing pizza, red bull and his ukulele.

"I hope this is okay" Tyler said handing Josh a red bull.

"It's perfect. I'm not about fancy dinners anyways" Josh chuckled, taking a sip of his red bull.

"How's your leg?" 

Josh sighed. "It's alright today"

"Good. Hey I got pizza" Tyler said setting a pizza box down in-between the two of them.

"Awh sick, I love pizza" Josh smiled and groaned after he took a bit. "This is so good oh my god, thanks"

Tyler giggled. "No problem"

"Hey but I'm paying for our next date alright"

"Who says I want another date with you" Tyler joked.

"Oh man you've seen the real pizza loving me and you don't like me anymore" Josh whined.

"Well how am I supposed to be with a man who likes pizza more than me?" Tyler laughed.

"I could never like pizza more than you" Josh smiled. Tyler smiled back and took a bit of his pizza.

-

"I had a good time tonight. Thanks for this" Josh said as Tyler walked him to the door.

"My pleasure" Tyler chuckled. "I had a good time too"

They both went silent, looking at each other. Tyler's eyes darted down to Josh's lips and back up to his eyes. Josh fidgeted nervously and gave a small smile, giving permission. Tyler leaned in, 

and just then the door swung other and Sorrin attached herself to Josh's abdomen. The two men darted apart.

"Daddy!" She screeched.

"Uh hey sweetie" Josh stuttered. 

"I missed you!"

"What? I bet I missed you more" Sorrin giggled as Josh's mom came to the door.

"Sorrin sweetheart I thought you were helping me with the cookies" she said.

"I am!"

"Alright silly, why don't you go put the last few on the sheet"

"Okay" and with that Sorrin ran off to the kitchen.

"Cookies at 9pm?" Josh asked.

"I was trying to keep her busy so this wouldn't happen"

Josh sighed. "Thanks mom"

"Uh huh" Mrs. Dun went back inside closing the door behind her. Josh tired back to Tyler with a pained expression.

"God, I'm sorry"

"Hey no worries" once again they both stand in silence for a moment. "Well have a good night" Tyler says smiling.

Josh nods. "You too"

Tyler turns and starts walking back to the truck. Josh turns as well, but then pauses, thinking. He turns back around and jogs to Tyler. 

"Tyler" he says. Tyler turns around and seconds later Josh's lips meet his. He's a little shocked at first but then kisses back. The kiss dies down and they both pull away. 

"Goodnight" Josh says breathlessly. Tyler just nods and smiles, stumbling a little on the rest of the way to the truck. 

Josh smiled back and goes inside and closes the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy omg I'm so sorry this took so long. School sucks and is stressing me out, and life kinda suck right now. But I will try to start updating more. Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it. Comments are welcome.


	5. Rough Day

Josh tossed and turned in his bed, old memories of war flooding his dreams. He was drenched in sweat and his muscles were straining. He cried and mumbled and screamed, waking everyone in the house except himself. Duke was at the side of his bed nudging him and whimpering, trying to wake him. With one more scream his mother came barreling into his room and shook him.

"Josh!" She shouted. "Honey wake up! Josh!"

Josh's eyes moved rapidly under his eyelids and he whimpered and shook.

"Josh! Josh please wake up!" She tried again. She shook him again but nothing happened, he didn't wake. Trying one last thing to wake up her distressed son, she slapped him across the face. It jolted him just enough to wake him. He jumped and shot backwards away from his mom, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and he looked around frantically.

"You're okay" his mom whispered. "You're okay" she repeated.

Duke jumped up onto the bed and cuddled into Josh, calming him down. "I'm sorry" he whispered breathlessly.

"Sweetie, don't apologize. You can't help it"

Josh nodded defeated.

-

About an hour later Josh came limping into the living room with Duke right by his side. He looked rough his mom thought. He yawned and sat on the couch beside his daughter.

"Are you okay daddy?" Sorrin asked.

"Yeah baby" Josh whispered. 

"Sorrin how about we let daddy rest" Mr. Dun said and guided Sorrin away.

"How your leg?" Mrs. Dun asked.

"Shitty" Josh grumbled.

"Joshua" Mrs. Dun said harshly.

"Sorry, crappy"

"Why don't you just rest, we'll keep Sorrin out of your hair"

"No" Mrs Dun looked at him questioningly. "She's my daughter, I want to be there for her. I've been a shi- crappy father lately. I can't keep handing her off when I'm having a bad day"

"Josh she understands that you're hurt and need lots of rest"

"I already missed so many important things when I was deployed, I don't want to miss anything else" Josh said. His mom gave him a sympathetic look and nodded.

"Okay sweetie"

-

Josh was Jolted awake about an hour and a half after falling asleep. He was confused for a moment but then realized his cell phone was ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dun?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Dallon Weekes" Dallon was one of Josh's army buddies.

"Oh shit dude sorry, just woke up"

Dallon chuckled. "Hey that's alright"

"So what's up, you back?"

"Yep, all safe and sound"

"That's good to hear man"

"Thanks. But hey, Brendon he, he was MIA, but then uh, we uh, we uh found his body" Dallon's voice wavered. It took a moment for the information to sink in for Josh.

"He's gone?" Josh asked.

"Yeah" Dallon whispered.

"Shit" Josh whispered back in shock.

"Um, his funeral is tomorrow, I'll text you the details if you can make it?"

"Yeah of course"

"Great. Well I gotta go, it's nice to hear your voice again Dun"

"You too Weekes"

"Take care Dun"

"You too Weekes"

The other line went dead and Josh was left alone with his thoughts.

-  
Later Josh sat on the couch in the living room of his home, he had his army trunk Infront of him and was looking through everything, mostly trying to find a picture of him and Brendon.

Josh's mom, dad and daughter came home and his mom walked over to him.

"Honey? If everything alright?" She asked.

Josh sniffed. "I got a call today, from Dallon, they found Brendon's body, he'd been missing, funeral's tomorrow"

"Oh Josh, I'm so sorry" She hugged him. "I know you two were close" Josh nodded and took a deep breath. After a couple moments him mom let go of him.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. Josh nodded.

"What would you like?" 

"A sandwich?" He asked.

"Okay" she said softly and got up.

Josh sniffed again. "Thanks mom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY. 
> 
> Hope you like it though.


	6. Funeral

Josh stood Infront of the full length mirror in his bedroom, he was wearing his uniform. Really, he didn't think he would have to wear it again, but it was respectful for the funeral.

His phone started vibrating, he answered without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Josh!"

It was Tyler.

"Hey Ty, whats up?"

"I was wondering if you were free today?"

"Shit, sorry I'm not" Josh's voice shook thinking about Brendon.

"Oh, well that's alright, another time then" Tyler sounded disappointed.

"I'm going to a funeral" Josh blurted.

"Oh my god I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Josh sniffed. "It's uh, for my friend Brendon. We were deployed together. Recently, he went MIA, they found his body a couple days later" He trailed off.

"Oh Josh, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" Josh whispered. "Um, I have to go, don't wanna ba late"

"Yeah of course. Call me if you need anything"

"Thanks, bye Ty"

"Bye"

Josh hung up.

-

Josh walked into the church, Brendon wasn't religious but his parents were and insisted the funeral be held in a church. Josh smiled a little, Bren would get a kick out of this. He gripped Duke's leash tightly, he was limping a bit. He stood for a moment, looking around for Dallon. Josh spotted him.

Dallon smiled when he saw Josh too.

"Hey" Dallon said and pulling Josh in for a hug.

"Hey" he said back. Dallon smiled bigger when he saw Duke and crouched down petting him.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Duke, he's a big help"

"I bet"

"How's your daughter?"

"She's good. Getting big though"Josh sighed. Dallon nodded. 

"Come on, I saved a seat next to me and Breezy" Josh followed Dallon and they sat down. Josh could see Brendon's wife in the front row. She was crying. Of course she was, her husband was dead.

Josh looked around some more, most people were in military uniform, excluding Brendon and Sarah's families, and some of their friends.

The worst part of this whole thing was Sarah was pregnant. Josh felt bad for her, Dallon and his wife lived pretty close to Sarah though, they will probably help her when she needs it.

Josh was pretty quiet throughout the funeral. It was closed casket, which obviously meant Brendon's body was not very presentable. That upset Josh, he hadn't seen Brendon's face in so long.

-

After the service Josh and Dallon went up to Sarah.

"Hey" Dallon said quietly and hugged her.

"Hey Dal" she mumbled, hugging back. After, she turned to Josh.

"Hey Josh" she said and they hugged as well. Josh sniffed.

"Hey" he said. 

"How are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I'm okay"

"How's little Sorrin?"

"She's good"

"And your leg?"

"Kinda shitty". Josh chuckled. Sarah gave a small laugh as well.

"How are you holding up?" Josh asked. Sarah's eyes got teary again.

"If you need anything, you can call me, even if it's 2am" Josh said.

"Same with me, you know that" Dallon said.

"Thank you guys, really" Sarah said and hugged them both before leaving to go talk to other people.

Dallon patted Josh on the back and then left to go stand with his wife. Josh stood Infront of the casket, knowing Brendon's body was in there. He zoned out for a while, remembering all the good times he had with Brendon.

Brendon was the first person he saw when he woke up in the hospital wing after he got his shrapnel injury. Brendon always knew how to make people laugh even at high stress times. 

He would sing all the time too. His voice was beautiful. Shit the guy could have made a living off his voice, he could have been alive and safe right now, Brendon said he thought about it too, but he decided to serve his country instead.

Josh also thought about the bad times, he had some flash backs, one of a fellow marine who died right in front of him, the time when Dallon and Brendon were talking about nonsense while on patrol and a bomb went off right in front of them, lucky they weren't killed right there.

When Josh's mind came back to reality he realized he was crying and and shaking a little and Duke was nudging him. 

Pete, another one of Josh's army buddies came over.

"Hey woah, you okay dude?" Josh didn't reply.

"Josh?" Pete tried again, putting a hand on him shoulder. This made Josh jump and Duke whimpering because he could feel his owner's panic. This attracted attention to him, everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry" he whimpered and left the room as fast as he could. Dallon and Pete followed.

Josh had slid himself down a wall and was sitting on the floor with his knees against his chest and face in his hands.

"Hey hey, it's okay, you're okay" Dallon kneeled Infront of him and Pete beside him. Pete rubbed his back, and Dallon tried to get Josh to look at him.

"Fuck" Josh cried. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" he mumbled. 

"It's okay" Pete said.

"What happened?" Dallon asked.

"I was- I was thinking 'bout him, his voice, rememberin' stuff, -flash backs. Sorry sorry"

"Hey, deep breaths. It's okay" Dallon tried. Sarah entered the room and took in the scene.

"Is he okay?" She whispered.

"He had some flash backs" Dallon said.

"Oh Josh" Sarah said, sitting down beside him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry"

"Dun, stop it. There's nothing to be sorry for" Dallon said.

"Yes there is" Josh sniffed. "You're all in here with me, it's about Bren not me"

"Sweetie Brendon would be in here too if he could. You probably have the worst PTSD here Josh, and we will always make sure you're okay. You can't control it, they know that, we know that and Bren knows that too"

Josh was starting to calm down listening to Sarah's words. He took deep breaths and pet Duke, while Sarah rubbed his back. They sat like this until Josh was calm.

"Are you okay now?" Sarah asked. Josh nodded.

"I feel silly now"

"Why's that?" Sarah asked.

"Cause I freaked out"

"Josh you're allowed to freak out, we all are. We've all gone through some rough shit". Dallon said. Josh nodded again.

"You guys should go back in. I need a minute" He said.

"Okay, come in when you're ready" Sarah said and kissed his head. Sarah, Dallon, and Pete all got up and went back to the main room. Josh sat there for a couple more minutes, petting Duke. Once his anxiety subsided he got up, brushed off his pants and went back inside, keeping Duke close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez okay I got anxiety just writing this. Sorry. Hope you like it, don't hate me lol


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since Brendon's funeral, and the stress from it has taken a toll on Josh. His leg is bad again. Worse than before. He can't walk on it at all, he was using crutches for a couple days but that just made his side act up.

Josh's mom took him to the hospital, there wasn't much they could do, he got some pain meds but those don't help much. The doctor said not to put any pressure on his leg when it's like this, so is stuck in a wheelchair for now.

Josh also hadn't seen Tyler since their date. They talked on the phone a couple times but doesn't really want to go out in public in a wheelchair. 

-

Josh picked up his phone and dialed Tyler's number. It rang three times.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Josh! Hey! How are you doing?"

"Mm well I'm stuck in a wheelchair for now"

"Oh man, dude that sucks, I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

"How's the pain?"

"Pretty bad, I got some pain meds from the hospital but they're shitty"

"Joshua!" Mrs Dun's voice was heard in the background.

"I mean crappy, geez mom" Josh grumbled. Tyler giggled.

"We should hangout soon"

"Yeah, I don't really fancy going out in a wheelchair"

"You could come over to my place, we could just talk, watch movies and get fat" Tyler giggled again, which made Josh giggle too.

"I guess I could do that" Josh said.

"Great! How about tomorrow? You should rest today"

"Sounds good"

-

Mrs Dun and Sorrin drove Josh to Tyler's house. Of course Sorrin didn't actually drive she was sat the the back seat. Josh gave his daughter a kiss and Mrs Dun helped him out of the car and into his wheelchair. Tyler met them outside, he helped Josh into the house and to the couch.

"You want some pillows and blankets?" Tyler asked.

"Heck yeah" Josh chuckled. Tyler got up and left the room for a couple minutes. When he came back his arms were full of pillows and fuzzy blankets.

"Is that a giant emoji pillow?" Josh asked, pointing at a giant round pillow with a face on it.

"It is"

"Where in hell did you get that?"

Tyler laughed. "I won it on a backetball game at a fair"

"Dude that's amazing. You got skills"

"Thanks. Here, it's so comfy to cuddle with" Tyler says and hands the pillow to Josh.

"Oh it's so soft"

"It is" Tyler said sitting down next to Josh with his own bundle of blankets and pillows. They started watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and about 20 minutes in the doorbell rang.

"That's probably the pizza" Tyler said getting up.

"Wait, here" Josh said while pulling out his wallet.

"Nuh uh, I got it" Tyler giggle and went to the door.

Josh sat back and smiled to himself. How on earth did he find someone like Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God sorry I haven't updated in forever, schools been stressful and I've been kinda depressed, I've also been getting into different hobbies, but I will try to update more regularly. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I hope you enjoy anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

About a month later Josh woke up in more pain than he had ever been in. He hissed and yelpt in pain, Duke paced at his side whimpering. His parents bursed into the room, and Sorrin a moment later.

"Josh?! Whats wrong? What is it honney?" His mom asked urgently.

"Daddy are you okay?!" Sorrin cried.

"M-my l-leg. Ahg! I-it h-hurts"

Josh's dad pulled the covers off of his son's leg and both his parents gasped and his mom covered Sorrin's eyes.

"W-what?" Josh whimpered. No one answered him so he looked down at his leg and his heart dropped as soon as he saw. His whole leg up to his mid thigh was red and covered in purple bruises. Josh started panicking, the pain and sight was too much. 

"Josh calm down" he heard. It was muffled and he couldn't tell who said it. His breathing got heavier and faster, his head was spinning, his heart was beating out of his chest, and then everything went black.

Josh's parents called 911 and he was rushed to the hospital. Josh awoke in the ambulance and all he felt was shooting and burning pain. The ambulance came to a stop and the Josh was pulled out and wheeled away to emergency. His parents explained everything and Josh's Doctor met them there after he was called. After some tests and descusions an only option came up.

"Josh's leg is severely infected, the tissue is dying. The only option is to amputate, or the infection will only spread to other parts of his body. We don't need a answer right now, you have a couple days to let this sink in and really it's Josh's decision. But if we leave his led as it is, he will only be in more pain and the infection will eventually kill him." The doctor paused.

"You can see him now if you'd like. He's on a pretty strong dose of morphine though so he'll be a little out of it" Josh's family tiptoed into his hospital room where they found him sleeping.

"I'd daddy okay?" Sorrin asked.

"Well daddy's sick but the doctors are making him better" Mrs. Dun said as she and her husband sat down next to Josh's bed. Sorrin lent over and hugged her dad. Josh weakly lifted an arm to wrap around her.

"Hey baby" he whispered.

"Hi Daddy"

"Hey, why don't you go ask the nice nurse for a soda" he said hoping the nurse would understand and distract his daughter so the adults could talk.

"Okay" Mrs. Dunn closed to door behind her.

"What'd the doctor say?" Josh questioned.

"It's not looking good Josh" Mr. Dun said.

"Tell me"

"They said the only option is to amputate or the infection will spread and kill you" Mr. Dun said and his wife sobbed. Josh stared with an emotionless expression on his face, then his eyes started to water.

"Can I be alone for a bit?" Josh whispered. His father nodded and lead his mother out of the room and closed the door behind him. Josh sat in silence for a moment, he composed himself and reached for his phone. He dialed Tyler's number.

"Hello?" Tyler's voice came through.

"Hey" Josh said.

"Is everything okay? You sound weird" Tyler asked.

"No" Josh's voice was rough and came out as a harsh whisper.

"No? Whats wrong?"

"I'm in the hospital. I woke up and me leg-" Josh's voice broke and he cleared his throat.

"What happened to your leg? Josh what's going on?"

"It's infected, the tissue is dying. The doctor said I should get it amputated before the infection spreads. Tyler what am I gonna do?"

"Oh my god Josh, I'm so sorry" Josh was crying now, tears streaming down his face.

"Can you come here?" He asked sobbing.

"Of course. I'm leaving now I'll be there soon. You're gonna be okay Josh" Tyler hung up and Josh burried his face in a pillow and cried.

It took about 30 minutes for Tyler to get to the hospital and find Josh's room. He softly knocked on the door and everyone looked up at him.

"Hey"

"Tyler!" Sorrin exclaimed and latched her arms around his waist.

"Hey Sorr" he said hugging her back.

"Come on honey, let give them some time alone" said Mrs. Dun and lead Sorrin out of the room with Mr. Dun following.

"Hey" Josh whispered. 

"How are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"I mean I'm on a bunch of pain meds" Josh chuckled sadly.

"So you don't feel any pain right now?"

"Nope"

"Good" Tyler paused for a moment. "Have you thought about what the doctor said?"

"Yeah. I mean I guess I'm gonna have to go though with it. It's the only option"

"I'll be with you the whole way" Josh smiled and pulled Tyler into a tight hug.

"Thank you" he whispered, eyes watering.

Just then theres a knock at the door, Josh's doctor walks in and so does his family.

"Hi Josh" to

"Hi"

"Have you thought about what we talked about?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I'll do it. I mean it's for the best right. I'm tired of this pain"

"Okay, well you'll still have some pain after but it will be significantly less after you're all healed up. You will also have to go through quite a bit of physiotherapy to learn to walk with a prosthetic"

Josh nods.

"You can have a little more time to think about it and let it sink in if you'd like"

"I'm okay. Sooner the better right"

"Okay well do you have any questions?"

"How long do you think before I can walk again?"

"Well it's different for everyone but most likely between three and six months"

Josh sighed. "Okay"

"Alright well I need to fill out some paperwork and I'll need you to sign a few things. We can get you in to the OR tomorrow morning. How does that sound?"

"That's okay"

"Alright. Get some rest" and with that the doctor left and the room was silent. 

"You guys should go home, I just want to sleep, I'll be fine here" Josh said to his parents.

"Are you sure honey?" His mother asked.

"Yeah. You guys should get some sleep too"

"Okay, you get some rest" Mrs. Dun said. Both of Josh's parents hugged him and his mother kissed his head. It took some convincing and a little bribery but they finally got Sorrin to let go of her dad and go home with them.

"Do you want me to stay?" Tyler asked.

"Please" Josh whispered.

"I'll be here the whole way" Tyler said and placed a soft kiss to Josh's lips. He pulled away after a moment but then Josh pulled him back.

"Cuddle?" Josh asked.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't come here" Josh moVed over and Tyler climbed onto the small hospital bed.

"Get some sleep" Tyler said.

"Okay" Josh whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry I was MIA for a while. School was rough but hey I graduated!! Only one more week of school then no more ever again! Hopefully I'll have more time for writing but I'm also trying to start my own business I guess so we'll see, I'll try. I hope you liked this also sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think!


End file.
